mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Alterniabound
Control-T I am unable to get the Control-T thing to work right. I just get Girl!John hair flipping and an error message saying that I have to change my settings to let it talk to the internet. Which I have tried, unsuccesfully. What am I doing wrong here? JordanTH 02:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, I got it to work. ItS a MiRaClE! JordanTH 02:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Mind clarifying how you did? The first version of the flash I got from a friend let it work, but when I try with the version I got from the mirror it just stays as Girl!John and does nothing. The little gamepad brings up a blank message, and the restart triangle doesn't work. Chrystalclear 03:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Secret switch's door I can't seem to find the door the secret switch opens. I don't know if my game is broke or if my brain is dumb .-. Aryst0krat 03:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :It is a hidden switch in the last recess. After pushing it, walk back until you find a new pathway open. :Stostri 03:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Stostri Alterniabound? Shouldn't this page be properly speaking titled "Alterniabound?" That's what the .fla was titled, i assume it's the title of the piece.-Skaramuche 05:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as how that's what it's titled in the blog post and the Newgrounds page the frame now links to, I'm going to move it there, especially since it's a WAY catchier title. --STUART 11:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Just make sure 'Alterniabound' redirects to the page I guess. Also, what the heck does "The sprites have died. You can enter and then exit Trickster Mode to get them back." even mean? What sprites? Maybe this needs to be clearer! 16:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Stostri :::I think that editor thought that that line referred to the actual sprites of the trolls in the flash game not moving or something, as opposed to their Sprites which are said in conversations to have died. Either way, fixed now. - Jumpjet2k 17:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Weapon names Should the names of the weapons in this be taken as canon, and the names of the weapons changed in their respective articles?SergeantQuagmire 22:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that was already done. ~Octachor n 22:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, I got 'em all shortly after the flash was posted. - Jumpjet2k 01:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) How do you turn into Future Terezi? I'm a little confused on how you turn into Future Terezi. :Enter the Terezi-only area and go all the way up the stairs, down the hall, and out onto the deck where her smelloscope is. Check the smelloscope and the chest should open. Examine the chest to become Future Terezi. ZeldaFan 18:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Game Over Did anyone see that game over page? How to do it: # be whoever # transportilize to room w/ 3 transportilizers # transportilize to room w/ trolls' transportlizers # Go left. # JUST GO LEFT. You'll find that a section of wall is like a spoon: there is none. # Once you reach a visible path go up # look at wand pile # Sleep in it. Say yes twice # GAME OVER How to find it: # be Terezi # go to her room # go upstairs, solve the puzzle and go to the room with doors # go past the drawing on the wall and use transportilizer # loo- er... smell ''through the smelliscope. # examine chest. Be future Terezi. Open chest again, get weird costume. Use smelliscope (optional, I guess) # On the way back to transportilizer room, you will find a treasure in the first chest you encounter: a drawing from Dave (optional, I guess). # Go to the transportilizer room. Nepeta should be there. Talk to her. # Follow her. # ??? # Profit UPDATE: Bleh, I guess someone DID mention parts of this, but nothing about the Game Over page... Zerobot 20:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I think... We got all the secret stuff. Unless something is loaded dynamically or Flash Probe didn't pick up everything (I think it only does images, which is OK in this case as almost everything is a picture, with the execption of the loading screen and text) I think we found all the secrets. Zerobot 21:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :All of them? 09:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Game Over screen So, is the Game Over screen caused by the fact that you go to sleep, rather than the fact that's a pile of wands? It would make sense considering that Karkat tells everyone to not sleep, unless you are a Derse dreamer; you also can only control Prospit dreams with movement in the game, so, yeah. 12:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Terezi is a Prospit dreamer. That's maybe why. Alterniabound sprites on the character pages? Hey, do you think we should upload the Alterniabound sprites to the Trolls' character pages? I got the sprites and all; I just only need an opinion whether I should do it or not... 08:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :You probably shouldn't, we don't want to clutter things up too much... Basically, the sprite galleries are reserved for actual sprites drawn in the standard style, while any alternative drawing style (see Hero, Scribble and Hussnasty mode) has its own page and gallery. So, if anything, we should discuss the possibility of creating a new page for the Alterniabound pixel style. --RomancePhilologist 11:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with RomancePhilologist here, they'd just clutter the page. JordanTH 18:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::As a historical note, the image clean up that started in December, 2011, meant that basically all characters have their own image category, eliminating the need for suggestions such as these. - The Light6 (talk) 14:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Notes on music, maybe? I noticed that it seems some of the music for Alterniabound contains some instances of samples from Earthbound, anyone else hear anything? What I noticed in particular, the 'item get' theme seems to have, near the end, a piece of the 'screamy-wow-scream-thing' you hear after finishing naming people in Earthbound. I recommend 'killing off' all music by entering and exiting the secret sound-test room first, then testing this on a chest. 21:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Mirror Can someone add a link to the mirror? ~ Trickster mode animation. I just noticed fem!John's head tossing is the same as Vriska's. Is that just me? A recycled resource? Or more on the commonalities between the two? (Will It Work 22:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC)) Future Kanaya Maybe I'm just a derp but I have no idea how to get Karkat to talk to Future Kanaya (or the other way around) about the Green Sun and I'm incredibly intrigued as to what was said. Help? 01:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC)AWikiaContributor :Resolved as of December 2012. - The Light6 (talk) 14:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Divide up? Maybe we can divide this page in parts like the Openbound page? AnimeApprentice (talk) 09:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well the parts in Openbound refers to each individual "episode", Alterniabound on the other hand was a single game. I did take cues from the Openbound page and instead split Alterniabound up into the different playable sections. If you mean subdividing the rooms I would have to disagree, due to the difference in size and complexity of Alterniabound and Openbound. - The Light6 (talk) 11:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Future Terezi doesn't fit with what I see as future Terezi. I see the lower thing, but not the above thing. The above thing is normal. :That image appears to edit together what we see in Alterniabound with what we see in Triterniabound while Nepeta is looking through the vents, so it is even more into the future than when Terezi walks through it. Because the top part of it is the same as Future Terezi the image creator very likely thought that rather than show the same thing twice it would be better for the "future" one to show all future details, or at the very least believed it to be factually useful. :However it does kind of conflict with the scope of the page. Also on replaying Triterniabound to check it, while it is clearly the upperhall's assets being reused in Triterniabound the chests and doors are missing when Nepeta looks through the grates, doors just don't disappear. Unless I am experiencing some kind of glitch where the door layer isn't loading or something. Also given Tavros did land in Terezi's area from what we've seen, you would have expected Gamzee to pass through the area, so I don't know. - The Light6 (talk) 00:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Eridan asking Terezi to mediate As you walk as Terezi and talk to Eridan, he asks her to mediate between him and Sollux. Why does he just asks HER? That is my question. Can it has something to do with that Aquarius, Gemini and Libra are all Air signs?(Just something that striked me) Or can it has something to do with the relation between Mituna and Latula? 11:00, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :I highly doubt it had anything to do with the Alpha trolls, they were far from even being conceptualized at this point. The air signs thing is a nice coincidence, but I doubt Hussie was considering that. I'm not sure why Eridan would've asked Terezi alone. I'm not sure why Eridan would ask ''anyone to be an auspistice for him. Well, besides Feferi, but that was an attempt to force her and Sollux out of a red quadrant. 14:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::While I don't like to defend Eridan it is worth noting that Feferi only accused Eridan of doing it to pull her and Sollux out of their quadrant. The fact that Eridan approached a 3rd party (Terezi) to be the auspistice (which would've prevented Feferi being forced to mediate) and the fact Eridan and this 3rd party had a discussion that verifies Eridan's black feelings for Sollux. Well, that all seems to add up to Feferi's accusation being wrong. - The Light6 (talk) 17:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I understand, but why just Terezi? 08:15, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't be surprised if Eridan has asked basically everyone to be an auspistice for some relationship at some point (though again, I'm not sure why he would even be interested in that quadrant), but it doesn't make narrative sense for him to conveniently approach everyone about that in the space of one short timeframe. It's just not realistic or believable behavior. 17:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Terezi glitch There's another glitch. How to activate it: 1. Be Terezi 2. Walk to the place where her smelloscope is. 3. Sniff. 4. The chest is now opened, rapidly push space button 5. Be future Terezi 6. There is no sign with the smelloscope, you can't wear your dragonsuit (because there is nothing in the chest) and you can't escape the room, unless you start over. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 14:44, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Trickster Mode (not sure how to format this stuff) So it says that if you be another character while doing trickster mode, and then go back and talk to them, it traps you in the music room. However, if you be that character, you CAN exit the room as them, and then if you come back both of them will be able to exit the room. I was actually able to get Karkat, Vriska, and Terezi all inside the music room at the same time. 15:49, March 1, 2018 (UTC)